Hidden Truths
by darkest fairy
Summary: What if on their journey, to become the avatar, they met some1 new? What if that some1 had bending powers 2 but more powerful than the avatar’s himself? What if that person… was a girl? Action x Romance x Drama… plz R&R first attempt


Summary: What if on their journey, to become the avatar, they met some1 new? What if that some1 had bending powers 2 but more powerful than the avatar's himself? What if that person… was a girl? Action x Romance x Drama… plz R&R (first attempt)

The night was young and calm. Sokka, Katara, and Aang were preparing camp when a cold breeze below. Aang stood up quickly and began to look around. His senses, even for a boy around 12, were great.

"Katara, Sokka come here." Aang whispered to them. They didn't hesitate and walked behind Aang. Aang turned around slowly trying to figure out where the thing was. "Come out who ever you are." Aang yelled. Soon all the trees, bushes, and grasses began to shake.

"Aang, what's happening?" Katara asked worriedly looking around. Sokka held tightly behind his sister, Katara, and coward fearfully. (_Yes I know Sokka can be brave and stuff but for now he is cowering)_

Soon everything stopped shaking.

"What was that all about?" Katara asked Aang who was starring directly at a certain bush. She starred at the same bushed and then saw a black figure walking to there camp site. Sokka now gathering courage took his weapon and stood in front of Katara to protect her. Now Aang and Sokka both were in front of Katara while the figure came closer and closer. Then the fresh smell of blood filled the air. Katara squinted her eyes and noticed that it was a wounded person.

Before Aang and Sokka could run towards it Katara stopped them and told them to wait. When the person moved the bushes they realized that he wore a long black cape and was hold his/her right arm. He looked tired and in pain. The cape was all torn and the hood on it was all burnt. They couldn't see if it was a girl or boy because the person wore a black mask. _(Well let's just say that everything he/she wore was black)_ He walked a few feet closer and then dropped on the ground breathing heavily.

"Please help me." He/she whispered and then blacked out. Katara ran to the person and knelt near him/her.

"Katara, get away it might hurt you." Sokka warned her.

"No, he's hurt!" she snapped at him and picked up the person on the ground. She slowly pulled the person near the camp fire and laid him on top of her unmade sleeping bag. She slowly removed the cape to take a closer look at the wounded arm. He was breathing and bleeding heavily. When Katara completely took of the cape she noticed that the person had long raven black hair and a very slender, curvy body. "Aang, Sokka can you guys leave for a second." Katara suggested.

"We aren't going to leave you with this guy, you have no clue what he might do to you." Sokka said looking at Aang for back up.

"Yea, we aren't going to leave you with him." Aang mimicked.

"But he is not a he. He is a she." Katara said lifting the black mask. Sokka and Aang gawked at the person in front of them. She had pale white skin, which glistened in the night sky, long raven black hair, very red lips, and a baby face. She looked like she was in her teens like 15 or 16. "You can leave now." Katara said looking at the two boys she traveled with. They both blushed and nodded. Not too long later the boys were a good distance away from the two girls. Katara, remembering how to take care of the wounded, took a piece of cloth and soaked it with water. She slowly put the cloth on the girl's head and cleaned her wound with another piece of cloth. It took a good 2 hours before Katara was satisfied and walked towards the boys to tell them that she would be okay.

A few hours later Sokka, Katara and Aang were preparing to leave when the girl woke up. She jolted up and clutched her side in pain. All she could do was give a little 'ow' and everybody turned to her.

"Wher, Wher, Where am I?" she demanded. Wincing every so often.

"You're at our campsite." Answered Sokka. _(Remember the girl doesn't know them and they don't know her yet either)_

"I could see that" she said looking around. "What am I doing here?" she asked still confused.

"When we found you, you were badly hurt so I took care of you." Katara said folding one of the sleeping bags and loading it onto Appa.

"Thank you, for your generosity but I believe I must be going now before…" She stopped and jumped out of the bed she was sitting in. "Oh no." she whispered and began to slowly walk away holding her side which reopened itself from the quick uncalled for jump out of bed. Sokka, Katara, and Aang all ran to her and helped her stand up. "Thank you so much again but I must leave, my village is in danger. If I don't go now the Fire Nation will destroy my home." She spoke softly and yet painfully. Sokka, Katara and Aang all looked from each other to the girl.

"Alright, but we are coming with you." Aang said. The girl just nodded and added another thanks. On there way they introduced themselves. The girl's named was Satsue, in Japanese meant death. They kinda got scared but she assured them that she wouldn't hurt them. She was a priestess of her village, their protector, and their guardian. Soon enough they were a few yards away. They were still very far away but they could smell fire, blood, and burnt flesh from a distance. Satsue ran as fast as she could. Her eyes then began to glow a slight red and her wounds healed completely. She ran so fast that it looked like she went invisible within seconds.


End file.
